White Fox Clan
The White Fox Clan are one of the Ice Clans from the Far North. They assist Torak and Renn, to help them find the Soul Eaters. The clan are reluctant at first, and want to take them back to the forest where they belong. However, Inuktiluk realises how important it is to them, and helps them get away to the Eye of the Viper . The Clan also turned out to have known Fin-Kedinn in the past, on his travels to the Far North. People there are nice and friendly, they provide Torak and Renn with food and shelter, despite seeing them as outsiders. Inuktiluk helps Torak and Renn against a white bear, just after the white fox appears, which is fed and seen as a warning. Because they live in the Far North with no forest to break or slow the wind, they have fear and respect for the wind. They build figures made of stones out in the open tundra with hide tied to the arms, to honor the wind. To survive they use many of the tactics that the Far North animals use: they dig snow shelters when needed, they line their sleeping sacks with eider duck feathers (as the eider duck lines their nest with their feathers) and like the Ice Bear they eat their meat raw. They (Inuktiluk) insist that to survive the harsh conditions in the Far North, they must be fat like the animals that live there. When traveling they rub blubber onto their faces, presumably to keep warm or prevent ice from blowing onto and cutting their faces. They live on the shore ice during the winter and hunt seals, from which they obtain meat for themselves and their sled dogs, blubber and clothing. They use harpoons to kill them quickly and stitch the dead animals' wounds shut so as not to waste the blood, which would be breaking the Pact with the World Spirit. After a kill is made, the carcass's muzzle is dipped into the water to allow the seal's souls back into the Sea, where it is believed they will be given a new body by the Sea Mother. The White Fox camp and shelter consist of one large domed shelter made of blocks of snow, with three smaller shelters connected to it by tunnels. The entrance tunnel is not high enough to stand in, and is built in a slight zig-zag shape to keep the wind out. The clan members' possessions are hung on racks made of whale bone. Rather than making wood fires (they can't, as there are no trees on the ice), the White Fox Clan uses lamps made of seal blubber for light. Instead of being governed by a single leader, the clan has four elders that make decisions. They store food in niches which are cut into the walls. They sleep on platforms too, obviously to keep them from freezing. When out in the open, they wear visors made of bone with slits cut for the eyes, to protect against snow-blindness. In the winter months, instead of carrying their newly dead far from camp like the Forest clans, the White Foxes keep the corpses in the shelter until spring, so the foxes don't eat them and to prevent them from being left out, as Tanugeak says; she adds that their dead enjoy chatting just as much as they themselves do. Clan members *Inuktiluk *Tanugeak *Akoomik Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Clans Category:Ice Clans